Everybody Wants King Julien!
by ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: What else is there to say? He's so irresistible! (King Julien x various characters)
1. Chapter 1

The sun was about noon-high. Sure, it had been a long night of partying before, but having a long day of kingly duties in front of him, Maurice decided King Julien had slept in long enough. Besides, no one else in the kingdom seemed to be making excuses for missing their work.

"King Julien!" he called, stepping into the king's hut. "King Julien, it's time to get up." The only response he got in return was a rather loud snoring. Annoyed, Maurice decided he was going to pull him out of bed himself. Grabbing him by the tail, Maurice had managed to drag him an inch closer to the edge of the bed. "KING JULIEN! GET UP!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Huh? Am I a mango yet?" Julien the Thirteenth yawned.

"Say what now?" Maurice raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah, go ahead, Mr. Turducken: cook me with your laser sword until I'm a crispy golden brown..." Julien rolled over onto his stomach.

"Grr..." again, Maurice grabbed a hold of King Julien's tail, tighter this time, "...COME ON!" With all his strength, Maurice finally managed to pull him off the bed. Perhaps a bit too well. So much, in fact, that the king's big, luscious booty had landed right on Maurice's cheek. "Gah!" he gasped, quickly pushing him off.

Thank goodness he had fur...otherwise, someone might've seen the bright red blush forming on his cheeks. Luckily, the king was still asleep, and no one else was around to watch the embarrassing moment. He had always had something of a crush on the king, but he had tried his best to hide it. It was no secret the king swung both ways, but to confess his love to his best friend...things might have gotten too weird between them.

 _Maybe I'll give him a few more minutes..._ the aye-aye thought. Shivering, all he knew is that he needed a cold soak from the waterslides, and soon.

Taking one last look at the young king, Maurice swallowed, and closed the door as quietly as possible behind him.

"...OH FOR GOODNESS _SAKES!_ WHO IS MAKING ALL THAT _NOISE?!"_ King Julien snapped, sitting up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Funny that you bring that up, Guest: this is what I've had planned for a second chapter for a long time, but I just couldn't be bothered to write it for a while. ;)**

 **I know it's been a while since I've updated. Thanks for your patience.**

* * *

A fanaloka waited in the shadows with a pair of binoculars. He could easily approach his target at any time through his skilled stealth, but he initiated this stakeout for a reason: to observe his opponent's weaknesses from afar. Or...at least...that's what he kept telling himself.

"Come on now," he whispered anxiously. "Where _is_ he?"

Aha! There he was. Just now the beautiful ring-tailed lemur stepped out in front of his hut, yawning and stretching in the sunlight. The evil mastermind was happily married to a cockroach, but damn did he have an attractive adversary!

"Hey! You!" the high-pitched voice had startled him. "What're _you_ doing here?!" Looking behind him, he found the source of the noise: an angry mouse lemur, his large golden eyes bloodshot.

"Oh, it's you," the fanaloka rolled his eyes. The mouse lemur gasped upon seeing the binoculars.

"Are you _stalking_ King Julien?!"

"Wha, well, I wouldn't say stalking-" before he could finish, the mouse lemur grabbed him by the chest.

" _YOU_ CAN'T STALK KING JULIEN! ONLY _I'M_ ALLOWED TO STALK HIM!"

"Alright you two! Break it up!" an orange and brown female lemur put distance between the two. "Karl, as you're a wanted criminal in these parts, I'm going to ask you to leave...or else."

"Or else _what?_ " Karl raised a haughty eyebrow.

His question was promptly answered when she kicked him out of lemur territory...literally. It was now he wished he had brought a back-up plan for his back-up plan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning, Clover!" Julien greeted her.

"Morning, Your Majesty!" Clover saluted her king.

"I see you've been busy this morning."

"All in a day's work," she deflected modestly.

Julien put a hand on her shoulder and pulled himself closer so that the sides of their bodies were touching. "Makes me glad I have a strong body guard to protect me from all the creeps that come after me."

Clover's face began to heat underneath her fur. Despite her professional nature, she kind of liked the feeling of her handsome king's paws on her. For a moment, she wondered...would it be wrong to touch him back?

Shaking her head, she stepped away. What was she _thinking?!_ Of _course_ it was wrong to touch him back! She was his body guard, not his girlfriend! Well, sure, there wasn't anything in the rules that would be against them forming a relationship, but somehow, the thought of it just felt so wrong!

Clover cleared her throat. "Erm, we should go meet Maurice in the plane. He has a list of today's chores."

King Julien let out a long dramatic groan. "Fine." They walked side by side for a few seconds, but then Julien pulled her in again. "Unless...I can somehow convince you to cover for me and tell Maurice that I can't make it."

"I-uh," their chemistry was catching her a bit off-guard. "What would I even tell him?"

"I dunno, just that I got sick or something from partying so hard."

"Okay, but then what would you do with that time off?"

"Throw a 'playing hooky' party, baby!" King Julien broke away to do a happy dance.

"King Julien, no. I'm not going to tell Maurice that you're sick when you're not."

"Ugh, FINE. Clover the killjoy. When I throw my 'playing hooky' party, you are SO not invited!"

Clover chuckled and studied her nails for a moment. "Whatever you say, King Julien." Looking back up again, she found King Julien wasn't anywhere in her sight! "King Julien...?"

No response.

Naturally, it only took a second for her protective instinct to kick in. "KING JULIEN!"


	4. Chapter 4

Julien wasn't quite sure what happened, but the next thing he knew, he was tied up and held hostage by Clover's evil twin sister, Crimson.

"Hello, King Julien," she purred in her usual sultry tone. "Long time no see."

"GAH! CLOVEEER!" King Julien cried.

"Shh...I'm not here to harm you, Julien."

"Oh...okay..." Julien twitched slightly at the awkward silence that followed. "...So...why are you here then, Crimson?"

"Sage is a wonderful boyfriend...but he can be so terribly boring, especially in bed," she said as she wrapped her tail around his thigh. Making him grin stupidly and blush beneath his fur as she nuzzled into his neck, she whispered in his ear "I was hoping you could liven things up," a sentence that sent shivers up his spine.

"HIIII-YAH!" Clover appeared from what seemed to be out of nowhere, and karate-kicked wicked sister in the face. Picking her up by the tail, she spun around and threw her hammer-throw style, all the way into the distance until she became a twinkle in the sky.

"Aw, Clover, what was that for?" Julien whined.

"Uh, Julien, you do know that was _Crimson_ , right? My evil twin who dated you, had a failed wedding with you and then tried to kill you?"

"...Oh yeah. Well, in that case, guess I dodged _that_ bullet. Phew!"

" _We_ dodged that bullet, your majesty."

"Yeah, whatever. Don't get too proud of yourself, Clover."

Julien walked ahead, leaving Clover with a irritated, cartoonish smoke coming from her head. Sometimes, she could swear if she were allowed to beat him up for his narcissism, she would.


End file.
